


Ectober 2020

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Danny being a good friend, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Fluff, and brother, ectober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: Ectober 2020: Featuring doctor's visits, haunted mansions, and blackouts!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Splatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 Prompt: Splatter

Danielle didn’t want to look behind her. She didn’t want to see the face of the person chasing her. She’d barely gotten food for the first time in days and now she was losing all of that hard work to keep herself stable. It didn’t matter if the person wasn’t working for Vlad. She wasn’t going to risk it.

Because she knew that if they were working for Vlad, they’d do anything to get her back to that man. It didn’t matter that the person’s voice was soothing-sounding, even as she ran away. She had to keep running.

Panting hard, she looked down at her feet. They felt numb and weak, but nothing could prepare her for the sight. Her feet were _melting_. She stole a small glance behind her and saw a splatter of ectoplasm trailing behind her.

She wasn’t even in ghost form (she couldn’t do that anymore) so why was it green? She stumbled a bit, but accidently used a bit of levitation to catch herself. A big mistake, as the next few seconds were spent trying to concentrate enough energy to keep her arms from melting onto the ground as well.

The ectoplasm trail was getting bigger. The person, if they were even a person and not a ghost, was sure to find her at this rate. She forced her legs, still melting like wax, to move again.

“Please Danny….help me” she whispered to herself, as if he could hear her in whatever backwater town she was in. But she was all alone with nothing but someone on her trail and her own ectoplasmic goo splattered behind her. 

For the first time in her life she felt truly alone.


	2. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Pulse

The tightening pulse against Danny’s arm didn’t hurt, even if it was uncomfortable. He looked at his mom and tried to smile. She hardly gave him anything, turning to look elsewhere in the examination room. He sighed heavily.

He’d really pulled her chains when he refused to go to his yearly doctor’s appointment. Even more so when he made several, ludicrous excuses as to why he shouldn’t go. She wasn’t so angry that he’d be forced to clean the lab when they got home (he hoped), but angry enough that their usual pact of getting ice cream after doctor’s visits would be forfeit. 

They’d already taken his pulse and found it suspiciously slow. His mom was especially demanding that they take it again. And again. And again. The doctor eventually stopped her, explaining that it wouldn’t help to take it any more. 

She said that it was conclusive of some medical condition they’d have to look into later. His mom was certain that it was faulty equipment.

The doctor said they’d get more evidence with a blood draw.

And that's exactly why he didn’t want to come. He had hardly ever gotten injured in his human form, save for bruises from Dash, so he’d never seen what his blood looked like. Even if it looked normal, there was no way it didn’t look odd if a professional looked at it.

His mom nudged him in his arm, nodding her head to the now open door. He hadn’t even realized that the doctor had stopped examining him.

He choked down another excuse from spilling out of his mouth, realizing that it was time for the blood draw. He hopped down off of the paper, leaving it to somewhat fall off. He was led out of the door, hand being practically held by his mom trying to make sure he didn’t run off.

He was led down a couple halls and around a couple corners, feeling a bit dizzy, but then they stopped. Another counter, a separate one for blood draws and shots, he guessed, when he saw the pretty middle aged woman with dark, curly hair sitting down at a computer. Like everyone else, she had on brightly colored scrubs, but hers was Whinnie the Pooh themed. It was weird at first, seeing how all of the nurses dressed like that, but after the fourth one he got used to it.

“And your name?” she asked sweetly. He stuttered when he realized she’d been talking to him.

“Danny. Danny Fenton. F-e-n-t-o-n.” he said, rehearing what his mom taught him to say. The grip on his arm loosened when he did what he said she should.

“Yes, I have you for a 3:45 appointment right here. If you’ll just wait in that room over there.” she pointed to a small room with a blue curtain instead of a door. His mom began to lead the way, but the nurse quickly spoke up. “Parents normally wait outside.”

“I’m his mom, I should be there.” his mom was unwavering, even as the nurse insisted that it was _his_ choice whether or not she was there. Of course, the smartest thing to do was say that he wanted her there (even if he really didn’t) so that’s what he said.

And soon after he was sat down in the soft yellow room with posters everywhere, and his mom standing off to his left, another nurse came in. He barely even noticed anything when she pulled out a needle. It was small, he thought she called it a butterfly, but it was still a needle.

He closed his eyes when she uncapped the lid, and kept them closed as she put it in. It hardly hurt, but he still refused to open his eyes. Maybe if he didn't look, it would be normal. 

“Danny.” his mom said sternly. “ _Danny._ ”

He dared to look, and saw what they did. His blood, thankfully, was red. Dark red, like it should be. But it was also glowing with an ectoplasmic green hue on the outside. He found himself chuckling, even though he knew nothing about this was funny.

“I can explain.”


	3. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Rewind

Sam punched Tucker in the arm, sending him spiraling into another student walking along with lockered walls. “That’s stupid.” she said, laughing. She swung Tucker’s hand along with hers, which she’d been holding as they walked.

Tucker returned it with another laugh. “Just stupid enough to work. And to be fun.”

“And it better be fun for all the trouble I’m gonna be in.” Danny spoke up from Sam’s side. He held her hand a bit tighter. “Not to mention what her parents would think.”

She laughed gently. “Ghost hunting? Ouija boards? And a night in a haunted mansion? Oh I’m sure they’d love that.”

Tonight was the night the three of them planned on going up to old man Charles Worth’s mansion to try out some more...theatrical methods of talking with ghosts. The kind terrible movie writers think are scary. 

And then they were stepping in the door.

“Are you sure this is ok? Like it’s totally abandoned and ol Worth won’t come back to haunt us for being in his house?” Tucker was practically shivering (and they all knew it wasn’t that cold in here).

“Don’t chicken out on us now, man.” Danny grabbed a weird looking decoration from a shelf and blew on it to get the thick dust off. “That’s what we’re hoping for.”

And then they were sitting down on the ground, surrounded by cheap, dollar store candles, all lit.

The ouija board in front of Danny looked shoddy as is, let alone being on top of a dusty, odd-smelling wooden floor. He nodded to Sam, who had the manual splayed out in front of her. She insisted that she be hanging back in case something did go wrong, which Tucker argued was just because she was scared. She punched him in the arm for that.

“Ask what his name is.” she instructed, nearly a whisper.

“What is your name?” Danny spoke, keeping an eye on the board.

And then they were walking out the door.

Danny suddenly stopped. “W-what just happened?” he said, holding his head in his hands. He turned to look at his friends. “Weren’t we just doing something?”

The two of them kept walking. “Guys?” he asked, reaching a hand out to grab their shoulders. Only to pass through them. He looked down at his hand, which was clearly not intangible. “What’s going on?”

They were still talking, but they sounded far away, like they were underwater. And their mouths moved too slow, never matching up quite right with any words he thought he could make out.

He tried to run up to them, but found his feet were bound to the ground. The rope was glowing with ectoplasmic residue, and he found he couldn’t phase out of them. “Guys!” he yelled. But they kept walking.

He felt the tears run down his face. He couldn’t lose them again. But they were gone, nothing more than dust in the wind. And he was alone.

He didn’t startle awake like one would in a movie. His eyes just opened, watery and cold. And he didn’t sit up dramatically. He stayed in his bed, staring at the ceiling, blinking away the tears.

He shouldn’t be loud in the first place. Vlad would come in if he screamed in the middle of the night. When he offered to take him in after the incident, he’d thought it was another evil plot. But, no, he really was just a lonely man who needed company.

And maybe it was good for him to have another person around. Besides the social workers that were always visiting.

He looked to his side, where a photo, framed with stars, sat. It was his most prized possession: a picture of all of his family and friends together in front of his house. He couldn’t even remember when that was taken. How horrible was that?

He wished he could rewind time. Go back and tell his parents everything instead of more excuses. Finally get to do everything younger him promised to do with Tucker. And stop being a clueless coward and tell Sam he loved her.

But, no, that wasn’t how the world worked. The world was never kind, but now it was cruel.

And the worst part was that it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points to anyone who can spot the reference to another fic (one that isn't mine) in here!


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: Darkness

Danny threw his game piece at Jazz, hitting her cheek dead on. “Cheater.”

She just laughed and picked up the piece off the floor. “It’s not my fault you can’t prioritize.” she set the piece down on one of her several monopoly houses. He’s owed most of his money to her ever since they started.

“Yeah well why’d you have to go and take _all_ of the good spots?” Danny pouted, shoving his hard earned money in her direction. Of course it was a bit hard to see due to the only light coming from either the moonlight or the few candles they had laying around.

A blackout was bad news for his Doom game, which he lost, but Mom took it as an opportunity for ‘family bonding’. She pulled out all the old board games they had out, of which there were only two that were actually working, and had them all sit down on the floor to play.

Most of them were missing things that were important. Like the board to Scrabble, _everything_ to Mousetrap (which was a dumb game in Danny’s mind), and the wheel to Life. They had lost most pieces to all of them, but switched out some for others. 

Danny swiped the shoe piece that matched Monopoly before anyone could take it, so Jazz was using the Z tile from Scrabble instead. She took it in stride.

Mom plucked a red die from a pile of random pieces and declared it hers. Dad eagerly nabbed Danny’s dark blue D20 that somehow got placed in there. He always wondered where that went.

“It’s called strategy, dear brother.” Jazz taunted while sorting her growing pile of money. She had close to double of what he had. And triple of what Dad had. Though, Dad didn’t seem to mind.

The darkness wasn’t all that bad. It meant Danny could swipe some money from Jazz when she wasn’t looking. Although that might also because he used invisibility. It was easy now that none of them could see him doing it.

He smirked when Jazz didn’t notice him take out of her hundred bills pile. Soon he’d have enough money to wipe that stupid grin off her face. He just had to be patient.


	5. Orb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: Orb

Danny never counted himself as talented. He was never good academically. Nor physically. But the one thing he was, without a doubt, good at had to be the power of creation. Ever since he got his powers, he’s been finding ways to make things.

The ice powers were the start of something new. He spent hours and hours of his very limited free time to hone that power. He could do so many things. Ice rays from his eyes, snow sculptures, and his personal favorite, creating icy, unmeltable orbs.

Specifically, orbs with things inside of them. Not frozen objects, but pictures. Today he’s making something he’s never made before.

He focuses on his ice core, gathering energy while keeping a solid mental picture of what he wants centered in his mind. He had to get this right. Once he felt the cool touch of snow in his palms he knew he was doing it.

When the orb ceased to grow any more (and felt a bit too large to keep going), he stopped. He opened his eyes and saw exactly what he wanted.

A deep blue orb the size of a soccer ball with stars littered across the whole thing. He turned it in his hands, seeing different constellations and tiny planets all across the surface. It glowed dimly with a white light, even in his brightly lit room. He knew right then and there that it was perfect. 

The perfect night light for his new sister Danielle Fenton.


	6. Glow Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: Glow Sticks

“I think your dad has gone too far this time, Danny.” Sam said. She held up a bright green glow stick with the FentonWorks logo on it she procured from her backpack on the floor.

“Yeah, he even has his own merch shop.” Tucker added. He put his pencil down on his incomplete homework. “Totally overpriced, too.”

“I know, I know, they’re going overboard.” Danny mimicked Tucker, putting his pencil down on the troublesome matter of his English homework. “But you know how my dad gets when he has an idea.”

Danny admits, his dad has been going overboard with the new Fenton Merchandise. Glow sticks, toys, socks, and back to school supplies (the highlighters were the weirdest looking one’s out of the bunch) were only the tip of the iceberg. 

To be honest, they all looked a bit freaky. Some of them looked like normal merch. Just socks and t-shirts with the logo on them, that kind of thing. But the ones that had liquid in them (the glow sticks were the most prominent) felt strange.

And he knew the glow sticks were the most overpriced. They were so expensive it was criminal. The only thing is he couldn’t figure out why.

“Hand it here, Sam.” he said, feeling curious.

She gave it to him with a small nod. The second he grabbed it he knew why. He could feel it pulsing in his hands through the thin tube. It was warm. Like it was still alive. And if he listened really hard he swore it was screaming.

“Oh no.” he whispered, unable to take his eyes off of the ominous liquid floating in his hands. “Dad, what have you done?”

* * *

“They’ll be so proud of me, don’t you think?” Jack said cheerily. The machine in front of him whirred to life. It used to take the natural ectoplasm in the air and convert it into something they could use for testing. He found a much better use for it.

“C’mon pops, you can’t be serious.” the ghost trapped in container number four said hoarsely. It was still trying to pretend it could get out of this. “Can’t we talk this out?”

“I think Mads will be especially happy that I’ve gotten rid of you!” He smiled in the ghost’s direction. “You came after our daughter, remember? I haven’t forgotten.”

“T-This is crazy! You’re insane, man.” It insulted in a slightly higher pitch. It didn’t even try to defend itself against what it did to his little girl. At least he didn’t have to hear the ghost’s lies again.

The other one’s were so talkative. So many lies coming out of their filthy mouths. The one in the metal suit was interesting at least. Didn’t have nearly enough ectoplasm in it once he took apart the suit, though. So this next one would have to do.

He flipped the switch, making the rest of the machine power up. Oh, he always liked watching this part. The large ecto gun’s blast, which could melt a human’s insides to mush, would do just the same to any ghost.

There was just one final button he had to push. Thumb over it, he grinned at the ghost. It looked terrified. A wonderful copy of human emotions. He’d love to study it more. But alas, he had work to do.

He pressed it and a resounding scream rang throughout the lab. The room was soundproof of course. What would usually be horrific to listen to if it came from a human, was nothing more than static at this point.

Of course, the screams weren’t the interesting part. Watching the ghost melt from the inside out was. And the things they said. Oh those were the best parts. Pleads for him to stop, prayers to their gods - All meaningless.

As this one, who lasted a much shorter time than he should have, melted into green goop staining the glass floor, he felt disappointed. Jack tisked. He should have captured that shadow ghost it always had with it. They could have been pooling ectoplasm as a sort of parasite situation. Maddie would have thought of that.

Nonetheless, he pushed the ‘cleanup’ button. It would suck up all the fresh ectoplasm down a small drain in the bottom of the glass container to be put to use. A new batch of glow sticks most likely. Those had been selling out like crazy.

And that money would be used as college money for Danny and Jazz. Jack smiled at the thought of his children succeeding in life just because of his business endeavor. 

If Danny knew what he was doing he would be so proud.


	7. Cloak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompts: Cloak/Plague

Danny was never good at stitching, or any sort of crafting, aside from the patch up jobs he’d had to do on himself. Those were always bloody, disgusting, and lonely jobs. 

He accidently pricked himself on the small needle again. A tiny drop of blood spilt from his fingertip, which he quickly wiped away on his jeans.

He’d already done the hard part, which entailed stealing some of the natural ectoplasm his parents kept for testing, and coating one side of the cloth with it. It was the special kind that really only glowed in the dark (or under UV light, but that was boring).

He had to wait an excruciatingly long time for it to dry, but when it had, he turned off the lights and saw just how cool it looked. The neon green on the inside of what he intended to be a cloak looked like a brightly lit glow stick, one that was nearly invisible in daylight.

Tucker’s parents would flip if he came home with an eerily glowing green cape, but wouldn’t if he came home with one that looked like any halloween vampire costume you could find at a costume shop. And that was part of his plan; his plan to make it as normal looking as possible.

Until, that is, the three of them went to a rave on the outskirts of town tonight. Tucker would be the best looking dude there, and Danny was going to make sure of it. Just after he stitched the last line into place and tied it off, he fluffed out the finished cape, basking in its glory.

The back of it was normal looking, with the top half of it black, leading into a subtle fade into blood red at the bottom. The inside looked the same red as the outside, if a bit darker. But the inside, as designed, glowed with an ectoplasmic green in the dark.

He wanted to try it out for himself, but if he did he wasn’t sure he’d want to give it back.

Smirking at his job well done, he set it aside. He’d spent so much time on Tucker’s he’d hardly left any time to make his own plague doctor costume. And he was going to put just as much time into making the mask as he did with Tucker’s, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end to Ectober 2020! If you enjoyed, feel free to go back and comment on any of them. Even just a <3 as an extra kudos is totally ok!


End file.
